


Brimstone

by pardonmeforyelling



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angel and Demon AU, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pardonmeforyelling/pseuds/pardonmeforyelling
Summary: requested by galacticvaporeon on tumblr!





	Brimstone

Edd is sitting on the couch sketching, gaze focused down, when something flicks across his line of sight. He blinks, wondering if it was a trick of the light, when it happens again.

He sighs, recognizing the shape as the spade-like end of Tord’s tail. Edd looks up to glare at the demon, standing in front of him grinning mischievously. 

“What, Tord?”

His grin stretches wider and he shrugs. “Oh, nothing. Just feeling a bit bored.”

“That’s never good,” Edd mutters as Tord begins pacing around the couch, never taking his eyes off the other man. A bored demon meant trouble, and usually trouble for him. 

Tord is behind him now, and rests his arms on the back of the couch, peering at Edd’s sketchbook. Edd lays a hand over it, narrowing his eyes. “If you're curious, you could ask.” 

Tord hums, running a hand over the tops of Edd’s wings, sending a shiver through him. “I suppose I could. Ask, that is.” 

Edd sighs, shutting the sketchbook. “If you're going to ask what I think you're going to ask-”

“To purview your lovely gallery?” Tord asks with a sharp grin. 

Edd stands abruptly, shaking his wings out. “Alright, if you're just going to mock me then forget about it.” 

Tord lets out a cackle, but at least has the decency to look abashed as he steps around the couch to stand beside Edd. “Okay, okay. I'm sorry.”

Edd crosses his arms and raise a brow, not convinced. 

Tord reaches out, gently tracing up Edd’s arm, over his shoulder, clawed fingers scraping the skin of his neck before cupping his face. Edd’s expression softens, and he tilts his head into the touch.

“Let me prove it to you,” Tord purrs, stepping closer. “Still willing to entertain me?” 

Edd sighs and nods, eyes fluttering shut as Tord leans in for a surprisingly gentle kiss. After a moment he shuffles closer, placing his hands in Tord’s hoodie pocket and tugging him in, deepening the kiss. 

Tord lets out a hum, tail lashing excitedly behind him. But then he pulls back, moving his lips to Edd’s ear as his hands slip down over his shoulders and back, squeezing his ass through his jeans. “What do you say we move this to mine?”

Edd lets out a surprised noise, nodding vigorously as Tord bites his neck, sucking a mark into his skin. 

“Sure you don’t want to just do it out here?” Tord murmurs against his skin, moving his hands into Edd’s back pockets.

Edd lets out a frustrated groan and snatches one of Tord’s hands away from his backside, tugging him down the hall by his wrist. 

“If you're not going to take this seriously then I guess I have to,” Edd grumbles as he throws the door to Tord’s room open, practically flinging the demon in before following and shutting the door behind him. 

Tord grins, rows of dagger-like teeth on display. “I like it when you take charge, Edd,” he says, slowly sauntering closer to the other man. 

Edd eyes him somewhat cautiously, but he's still caught off guard when Tord whips a hand out and takes him by the wrist, pulling them flush together. 

“But I like it even better when I have you moaning under me,” Tord growls, hands moving back down to knead Edd’s ass, mouth moving to suck another hickey right on his throat. 

Edd’s gasp trails off into a groan and he rocks his hips against Tord’s instinctively, hands gripping his sides like his life depends on it. 

Tord walks Edd backwards towards the bed, moving his grip to the other man’s hips when he stumbles. Edd topples onto the bed as the back of his knees collide with it, hitting the duvet with a soft “oof”.

Tord crawls over him, winding his hands around to undo the clasps at the back of Edd’s hoodie to free his wings before pulling it over his head. Bare chest and stomach revealed, Tord ducks down to cover it in wet kisses, sharp teeth occasionally nipping at the skin. 

Edd gasps when Tord’s teeth meet the scars on his chest. They’re old, but poorly healed, because Edd hadn’t realized the ‘no lifting your arms’ rule also translated to ‘no flying’. Edd didn’t mind the marks, but the scar tissue was numb to the touch, giving a strange dulled sensation to the bites Tord lays there.

Edd squirms under the touch, trying to work his hands between them to tug off his trousers. Tord chuckles and replaces Edd’s hands with his own, practically tearing the fabric down and leaving Edd in his boxers. 

Tord sits back on his heels and presses his palm to Edd’s crotch. Edd ruts against it with a groan, trying to get pressure on his clit. When Tord seems content to just sit there, Edd pushes himself up, still rocking against the other man’s hand, and grabs at his hoodie, releasing the closures and trying to work it over his horns. 

Tord lifts his arms just long enough for the fabric to pass and be thrown to the floor before dropping a hand to rub at Edd’s clit through the soaked fabric of his boxers.

Edd slumps back against the pillows, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Tord, it’s not enough, please-” 

A shiver runs through Tord when he finally begs, and immediately pulls the boxers down, tossing them off with his pants and his own hoodie. 

Tord ducks down, burying his face between Edd’s legs and eating him out in earnest. Edd gasps, back arching off the bed as he squirms against Tord’s mouth. Tord focuses his attention on his clit, but drags long licks across Edd’s lips, using the tip to tease around his entrance before moving back up to press the flat of his tongue against the little bundle of nerves. 

Edd groans, rocking his hips against Tord’s mouth. His hands move down to bury themselves in Tord’s hair, gently tugging at the soft strands. “Tord-” he pants out, wings fluttering weakly from where they’re trapped between his back and the bed.

The sound goes straight to Tord’s dick, and he can’t help but rut against the mattress. He redoubles his efforts, tongue swirling around Edd’s clit. He digs his carefully trimmed nails into Edd’s hips, knowing how the angel secretly enjoys the points of pain. 

Edd whines, now fully grinding against Tord’s face. “Please, I can’t-” he begs.

Tord sucks Edd’s clit between his teeth, maintaining the suction as he flicks his tongue relentlessly against it, and simultaneously plunges two fingers into Edd. He’s already soaked, and as the stretch burns through him he moans, clenching down and yanking at Tord’s hair as he orgasms. 

Tord continues playing with Edd’s clit through his peak, even as he slumps back against the bed panting. Edd tries to wriggle away with a low whine, but Tord just pops his fingers out, moving them back to Edd’s hips to hold him against his face. 

Edd sighs, hips slowly rocking up against his tongue once more. Tord hums happily, continuing to lap up the fluid that flows steadily from Edd. 

But then Edd winces and gives a squirm again, groaning, “Tord, I can’t-”

Tord finally lifts himself up then, leaning into Edd with a soft “shhh,” before pressing a deep kiss against his mouth. Edd moans, tasting himself on Tord’s tongue. 

Tord pulls back, shooting Edd an adoring, half-lidded stare. “You’re doing so good, just-”

“No, it’s not that,” Edd protests. “I can’t lay on my back any more. My wings-” the appendages give a pathetic flutter once more, feathers rustling against the sheets.

Tord hums in understanding and pulls back, quickly shucking off his own trousers and boxers before kneeling between Edd’s legs. He gets the angel to wrap his legs around his waist with minimal coaxing, and when he does, he sweeps his arms under his back and lifts the other man up into his lap. 

Edd gasps as he’s suddenly righted, but lets his arms lazily wind around Tord’s neck, bumping their foreheads together.

Tord hums fondly, rocking his hips up and letting the head of his cock rut against the inside of Edd’s thigh. “Ready?”

Edd nods vigorously, moving his face to lay soft kisses along the other’s neck. 

Tord slowly presses in, using his grip on Edd’s thighs to lower him onto his dick. Edd lets out a low moan, laying a soft bite where his neck meets his shoulder. 

A smirk spreads across the demon’s face. Edd’s gentle attack are cute, but Tord is sure he can get him to play rough.

Once Edd is fully seated Tord gives him a moment to adjust. And then another moment. When Tord still doesn't move Edd pulls back and narrows his eyes. “Tord, I swear to all that is good-”

And with that Tord lifts the other man’s hips and snaps a hard thrust up. 

Edd cries out, clenching down on him in pleasure. Tord softens his movements but continues pressing as deep as he can, rocking up into the other man steadily. 

Edd pants, rolling his hips against Tord’s thrusts as he lets his head fall back to the other’s shoulder.

Edd’s arms go from draped around his neck to squeezed around his shoulders as Tord gradually picks the pace up, until he's practically bouncing Edd against himself. 

“What do you want?” Tord asks in Edd’s ear, not changing his steady pace.

“Tord-” Edd gasps, nails digging into his back.

Tord chuckles, laying a kiss on his shoulder. “You already have me. Tell me what you want.” He punctuates the word _want_ with a hard thrust, getting a yelp out of Edd. 

“I want to cum,” Edd whines, squirming to try and get more friction. “Tord-”

“Louder,” Tord insists, finally picking up the pace, thrusting hard and deep. “C’mon, let me hear you.”

“Tord!” Edd cries out, squeezing his legs harder around the other man’s waist. “Fuck, please let me cum!”

The words shoot through Tord like electricity, and with a gasp he’s coming inside Edd, his thrusts becoming erratic. 

Edd lets out a furious noise even as the fullness pushes him ever closer to the edge, because it still isn’t _enough_.

The sated demon goes limp under Edd, pushing his face against his chest and purring lowly. Edd shoves his shoulders to the mattress, startling the other man. “You’re such a prick,” he growls, bringing his hips down hard and fast.

Tord cries out, nails digging into Edd’s hips as the overstimulation hits him. “Fuck, Edd!”

Edd pushes one of Tord’s hands between his legs. “Don’t just make me beg and then leave me hanging,” he says, not slowing his pace.

Tord presses his thumb into Edd’s clit, rolling it under the pad of his finger. He can’t help but rock his hips up into Edd’s, even as the overstimulation gives way to pain. 

Edd finishes almost immediately, clenching around Tord’s slowly softening member. He rocks against Tord’s hand through his orgasm, breath evening out as he does so. He lifts himself off Tord, letting his dick slip free, and leans forward. 

A hand gently cups Tord’s throat, grabbing the demon’s attention. Edd is leaning over him, and even past his peaceful smile his eyes scream murder.

“Next time,” he purrs, “ _you’ll_ be the one begging.”

Oh, Tord is in so much trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> open-ended bc idk how to end fics, but also potentially a part two in the works? ;)c let me know if y'all would be interested
> 
> as always, my tumblr is mlrrormlrror, hit me up!


End file.
